The Curtain Goes Up
by Liseli Canis
Summary: She was his Master and Archer is going to make sure she knows it. Suggestive themes, and a bit of OOC.


The boy irritated him. Really irritated grey eyes scowled at Emiya Shirou from his spot behind his Master. The boy couldn't see him, of course, due to him not being materialized at the moment. They had finished talking to the priest at the church, so they should have just parted ways and gone back to trying to kill each other. As Masters should.

Yet here they were, talking like fast friends and it was annoying him. Rin was his Master right? She had made that perfectly cleared when she wasted a Command Seal on him. That night, he had felt like his old self again when she smiled just for him. Made him feel special. It was no lie that she was interesting.

Sighing, he decided that he had had enough of their banter. Taking a step forward, he materialized, glaring at Emiya Shirou with as much hate as he could. "Are you done speaking with him, Rin? You're done here, are you not? We needn't waste any more time on them."

Rin regarded him curiously and shook her head, "Not just yet. I owe him and if there is anything I can't stand is owing a debt." Putting her hands on her hips, she shot a smile at Saber and her poor excuse of a Master. It really was infuriating.

"Tohsaka?" the red duo turned to face Shirou, who looked a bit flustered from Archer's display. "I meant what I said earlier, I really don't have any intention in fighting you." Amber eyes locked with steel grey. "Him on the other hand…"

"Oi, you…"

Before Archer could move, Rin moved her hand in front of him, blocking his advanced towards the brat. "I wouldn't advise that, Emiya-kun. We spoke of this earlier with Kotomine but I'll refresh your memory. Do you think you can defeat a Servant?"

 _Emiya-kun. Emiya-kun. Emiya-kun._

How long had it been since he last heard her say that to him? Because of the World's rules, Archer didn't know the concept of time anymore. It could have been merely days, or even a millennia, but no matter how many times he was called for, it seemed Rin was always somehow present. In the shadows, even in the wind, her, always her.

Clenching his hand into a tight fist, Archer bit his tongue and continued to observe their conversation. Until Emiya Shirou began stepping closer to her. And like a man possessed, Archer found himself wrapping his arms around his Master, pulling her towards him. Him and away from his former self.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl in his arms glared up at him and remembering where he was, he let her go. Rin stepped away from him, her face slightly red. Emiya Shirou on the other hand, looked a bit confused and…angry? Good. "What's wrong with you?"

"…" He should leave. Memories of her where beginning to come back to him, as well as all his old feelings. This wasn't right, she was much too young for him now…but…damn it. He wouldn't lose her again. Not this time and especially not to himself. Wordlessly, he grasped her shoulders and kissed her. He didn't care is Saber saw, or that Emiya Shirou was present. Rin was his, wasn't she? He was hers, wasn't he?

Rin protested against this, violently thrashing in his arms. God, he had missed this. Her skin, her lips, her scent. This he definitely remembered. Even more-so than Saber's beauty the night he had first summoned her. She wasn't responding to him, she was trying to get away from him. However, he opened his eyes to give Emiya Shirou a look of triumph and a smirk. Yes, that's right. Rin belongs with him, not the pathetic boy staring at him with confusion and rage in his eyes.

"…!" Due to his distraction, Rin finally pulled free from his grasp and brought her hand up to slap him. "How dare you?!" Archer caught her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Archer!"

"Tohsaka!" the boy rushed at him, an attempt to take Rin away from him. Archer sidestepped his clumsy charge and sighed. Yes, things here were getting complicated.

"We'll be leaving now, Master." Picking his little Master up like a sack of flour, he jumped up towards the closest house's rooftop and gave Emiya Shirou one final scowl before leaving Saber and her Master behind.

* * *

He doesn't get too far with her. Rin demands that he stop and to put her down. With much disapproval, he does and he brings them both down to a darkened side street far away from where Saber and Emiya Shirou are. HE crosses his arms and listens to his Master rant and scold him for his behavior but most importantly…

"You stole my first kiss, you jerk! I-In front of Emiya-kun no less…" she fidgets and looks away from him, her face almost as red as his shroud.

He wanted to laugh. In the countless loops he's been in, he had done more than that to her, various times. She had been someone he had admired in his school days, but this Rin doesn't know a thing. Archer rolled his eyes as she continues to ramble and pushed off the wall he's leaning against.

"Rin."

She took a step back, looking a bit frightened. "W-what?" It's at that moment when she realized just how small she was compared to her Servant as he backed her up against a flickering lamppost.

Archer rubbed his chin and looked at his Master thoughtfully. Thigh-high tights, that short skirt, her red overcoat, her silky raven hair. He wnated it all again. Maybe he was being selfish, no was being selfish. Taking one of her twintails, he held it like it was a precious gem. "Rin, you are my Master, are you not?"

Snatching back her tresses from him like he had scalded her, Rin swept her hair back and scoffed. "Haah? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm your Master. That doesn't excuse your behavior towards me. If you're my Servant, _act like it_."

It was his turn to snort. "Oh? I have been, Master. An enemy was right before your eyes and you let him go because you 'owed him'. The red archer shook his head disapprovingly. "And even then, it was that one out of all the other Masters."

"What are you going on about. I feel like you have a strong hatred towards Emiya-kun. Why is that?"

Why indeed. It is true when you can't stand someone who is too similar to yourself but in this case, that other person _was_ him. A stupid, naive version of him. He drew closer to Rin, towering over her. "I wager I'd feel the same around the other Masters, Rin."

"Oh, so you're saying you'd kiss me in front of them too?" she huffed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot against the asphalt. "I'm still angry. Go home, I'm going back by myself."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Pushing her up against the pole, Archer slid his knee between her legs and spoke directly into her ear. "I said, no." Burying his face on the crook of her neck and she inhaled sharply. "And I'd advise you to think before you use another Command Seal on me." He pulled back and grinned at Rin's red face. Still cute as ever.

"No, Archer…I-!" she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her arms against his armored chest, an attempt to push him away. "Stop."

He should, it wasn't too late to release her, but everything about her was so damn inviting. Her lips felt soft and felt so right. Why couldn't she feel it too?

 _Ah…she doesn't know Emiya Shirou's touch yet._

"So that's how it is. Tch." He let her go and walked away from her, hands on his hips. He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes. "I'll apologize later, Master. Feel free to punish me anyway you want." And with those words, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **A/N** : So I wrote this for two of my friends on tumblr and uh...this was all based on a dream I had and they insisted I write a fanfic about it. Haha...


End file.
